


Phone Sex

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexander," Magnus purred through the phone. “I can’t hear you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for Malec phone sex.

Alec's hand was in his pants, stroking himself while his other hand held his phone to his ear. He bit back his moans as Magnus told him what to do, wishing more than anything that his boyfriend was in bed with him. "Alexander," Magnus purred through the phone. “I can’t hear you.”

“Someone could hear me.”

Magnus chuckled. “Well, that’s just half the fun, the rush that you might get caught at any second.” The warlock let out a moan and Alec whimpered softly. “Maybe the next time I’m there, we can go into that office. I can hid under the desk and suck you off while you work. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Alec let out a groan. “Magnus…”

“Come for me, Alexander,” Magnus said. “I know that you’re close.” Alec thrust into his hand, biting his lip, whimpering. “I want to hear you say my name.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, stroking faster.

“Louder, darling.”

Alec glanced at the door, body jerking as he tried not to come just yet. “Magnus,” He dared to say a little louder.

“Louder.”

“Magnus!” He called out, coming hard. “Magnus!”

“That’s my Alexander,” Magnus groaned. He let out another laugh and Alec closed his eyes, picturing the blissed out look on Magnus’ face that he knew so well. “As fun as this was, it’s a shame you’re not here to cuddle me right now.”


End file.
